1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a process for producing a pulp web, e.g., a paper web, in a paper production machine. The present invention may also be directed to a device for performing the pulp web production process in which a number of individually driven aggregates utilized to attain a median web dry content is dependent upon an initial wet strength of the moist pulp web.
2. Discussion of the Background Information
FIG. 3 of DE 42 18 595 A1 shows an apparatus and method which is generally related to the present invention. A wet paper web is guided through at least one press slit of a press section to extract water and then to a drier section. The drier section includes, in a first part, several felt covered drier groups around which the web is sequentially guided. It is shown in this FIG. 3, without further explanation, that the number of cylinders increases from drier group to drier group.
The above-noted document also shows that the drives of the sequential aggregates (i.e., the last press and each subsequent drier group) are set at slight speed differences to stretch the still moist web in a running direction of the web between each adjacent aggregate. Thus, the process and device of the prior art are able to attain a stable run of the web through the paper production machine.
However, the above-noted device cannot efficiently operate at the increasingly more rapid operating speeds of modern paper production machines. Further, the running efficiency of the prior art device is reduced by an unacceptable number of paper web breaks.